


bath

by sanbritt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbritt/pseuds/sanbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>brittana, ~800 words<br/>"you’re both sleepy, and brittany pressed up behind you, cradling your tired limbs is the most relaxing place in the world right now (possibly not just right now, but a year from now, ten years from now, a forever from now)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bath

you allow your head to fall back into the crook of her neck. her left hand skates down from where it rested on the edge of the tub, collecting tiny cold droplets of water as it travels from the cold air to the warm underwater to glide across your thigh, up the side of your stomach, and down again to find your hand.

your fingers interlock, and you can feel her soft cooler hand on your more pruning fingertips. your toes are pruning too, a sure sign you’ve been in the tub for too long. maybe around half an hour now. but your parents are out in the city getting dinner with some coworkers. they’ll be out for long and when brittany said softly, looking up from where her head rested in your lap after the movie you two had watched, “could we maybe go take bath,” she said around yawn, which was always the cutest thing ever, “in the master bathroom?” and you brushed a streak of her pretty blonde hair from her sleepy blue eyes as you nodded yes.

and now her right hand is moving up your inside arm, trailing along veins and raising goosebumps as her cool fingers inch up and up. she skates her nails delicately along your shoulder when she meets it, and it causes you to shift only the slightest. she notices. she licks her lips and brings them to your shoulder to place a lingering kiss where she had tickled you.

you’re both sleepy, and brittany pressed up behind you, cradling your tired limbs is the most relaxing place in the world right now (possibly not just right now, but a year from now, ten years from now, a forever from now). you check the wall clock, foggy on the glass from the steam and you can make out that it’s nearing midnight. brittany’s lips remain hovering over the skin that she kissed, looking up at you looking up at the clock.

she traces a line on your neck.

“i like how this thing pops out or whatever it’s called when you turn your head,” she says, eyes focused on your neck with her index finger still lightly tracing over her line pattern.

you smile the sleepy smile, the one where it’s hurting to actually put effort to move any muscles even facial ones, but brittany is just so cute that you don’t really care. you smile the sleepy smile and your cheeks start to hurt. your smile melts away as brittany leans over to press another soft but lingering kiss onto the corner of your lips.

you both stay like this for a moment. lips close, but not kissing. eyes sleepy, but not asleep. breathing so evenly and in tune with each other, you wouldn’t be able to hear it if you were farther than the centimeter away you two are. you’re both pressed up against each other’s naked bodies in a bath tub, yet perfectly still. perfectly in love. perfectly perfect.

your neck starts to hurt and you look over to see where your mother’s favorite egyptian cotton towels are hanging on the rack, warm and soft and big enough to share between the two of you. brittany is rubbing soft circles your shoulders that put you in another place for a second and you shut your eyes and sigh. a lock of wet blonde hair falls onto your cheek.

“do you want to get some sleep, baby?” brittany asks, a whisper for one girl all her own. you’re the girl.

all brittany’s.

you nod yes.

she shimmys behind you carefully and takes your pruney hand. she helps you up out of the tub and you grab the towels from behind you. brittany takes the huge thing and drapes it over both of you. she takes your pruney hands and kisses your fingertips. she giggles lightly; like air, like sunshine, like a flower. it reminds you of bright things like yellow and an open field and breezy saturdays. it’s dark out, on a cold midnight, and the girl manages to bring you flooded with summer memories.

you love her.

you both shuffle down the hall and into your room. she unfolds the comforter and lets you crawl into in. she rolls in after you and drapes her arm around your waist and finds your hand.

“it’s cute how your fingertips prune up,” she says.

you hum in response and she nuzzles in a little closer into your neck. her toes wiggle against the bottoms of your feet and you laugh because it’s the cutest thing really ever. ever.

“i love you,” she says softly.

“i love you, too,” you reply.

“goodnight, santana,” she says, pressing a kiss to your wet hair.

“goodnight, brittany,” you say, and you shut your eyes to reveal summery thoughts about the perfect girl cuddling up goodnight behind you playing on your eyelids.


End file.
